De coeur et de sang
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: Il y a les liens qu'on se choisit, et il y a ceux qu'on nous impose. (Recueil sur Charlotte Chiffon)


****Rating :**** T

 ** **Genre :**** Hurt/Comfort, Romance

 ** **Disclaimer :**** L'univers et les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.

 ** **Note :**** Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du défi 'Le Chat à Neuf Queues' du Forum de Tous les Périls. Le principe est d'écrire un OS avec neuf mots imposés sur dix proposés. N'hésitez-pas à me contacter par MP pour plus de détails.

Les mots ont été proposés par **Phoenix penna** : bénédiction, chialer, ennuyeux, citron, mythique, rêve, loisir, agilité, migraine, commander.

 **Clin d'œil** à **Neechu** et **Grise** qui ont prouvé que oui, on peut passer deux heures à débattre avec le plus grand sérieux des termes à utiliser pour décrire l'application de rouge à lèvres. Merci les filles !

* * *

 **Vœux de Mariage**

\- Oh, Chiffon. Tu te maries dans trois jours. Tu as intérêt à ce que la cérémonie se déroule sans encombre... Mamamama !

Big Mom éclata d'un rire joyeux en quittant le Petit Salon, le pas guilleret, fredonnant avec entrain l'air de la marche nuptiale. La jeune femme, effondrée sur le tapis aux motifs floraux et taché de son sang, sentit un froid glacial s'abattre sur elle.

Elle avait compris, dès qu'elle avait vu sa mère heureuse, que quelque chose de terrible allait se produire. Depuis des années, elle ne connaissait plus que le visage haineux et déformé de rage de Mama, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait l'erreur de croiser sa route. Chiffon s'efforçait pourtant de l'éviter le plus souvent possible, s'isolant dans sa chambre ou fuyant le château pour se réfugier sur l'une des îles périphériques de Whole Cake.

Mais on n'échappe jamais vraiment à l'emprise de Big Mom.

Elle se redressa en tremblant et essuya les larmes sur ses joues, traçant sans le voir de larges traînées noires de mascara. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura sa lèvre fendue.

Sang et maquillage mêlés.

Même réjouie à l'idée d'un mariage et d'une alliance juteuse, Mama l'avait frappée, la punissant encore une fois d'arborer le même visage que sa sœur jumelle.

Laura s'était enfuie il y a plusieurs années déjà, ruinant les plans de leur mère et la mettant dans une colère noire. Depuis lors, Chiffon payait chaque jour pour sa ressemblance avec le seul être au monde qu'elle considérât comme sa famille. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait sa sœur - et elle préférait ne pas le savoir, c'était une information que Big Mom ne pourrait pas lui arracher.

On ne peut rien refuser à Mama. Pas sans y laisser la vie.

Surtout pas un mariage.

.

En trois jours, Chiffon avait eu tout le **loisir** de se renseigner sur son futur époux.

Capone « Gang » Bege était un monstre.

Venu de West Blue, c'était un pirate violent, sadique et avide de sang.

Son demi-frère Limon, spécialisé dans la récolte d'informations, s'était fait un devoir de lui relater jusque dans les moindres détails les atrocités perpétuées par le mafioso. Déjà dans son enfance, ce dernier prenait plaisir à décapiter de petits animaux afin d'observer les mouvements sporadiques de leur corps encore animé d'un résidu de vie. En grandissant, Capone s'était attaqué à des mammifères de plus en plus gros, savourant leur agonie comme un spectacle amusant, que la répétition toutefois, rendait **ennuyeux**. Aussi était-il naturellement passé à l'étape suivante.

Se constituant un entourage de tueurs et de tortionnaires, Capone devint l'un des plus grands chefs de mafia du continent. Il se faisait une joie de provoquer et d'attaquer les chefs concurrents qui remplacèrent alors ses anciens animaux de compagnie. Les têtes tombaient et les corps dansaient sous son rire sardonique.

Mais encore une fois, l'ennui vint frapper à sa porte et Capone se fit pirate.

Selon la même méthode, il répandit des flots de sang à travers les océans, faisant tomber chaque capitaine rencontré, sans même poser un doigt sur les équipages qui, privés de meneur, se disloquaient sur son passage.

\- Capone aime le sang. Prépare-toi à lui donner ce qu'il désire... lui avait dit Limon

Son frère avait alors éclaté d'un rire froid et lui avait donné une petite tape sur la joue, son pouce venant écraser sa lèvre fendue plus tôt par Mama. La douleur avait fusé et Chiffon avait rassemblé sa volonté pour ne pas gémir.

Elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

La jeune femme ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur sa capacité à résister à Big Mom, aussi subissait-elle ses coups sans lutter. Mais Limon était un idiot qui se prenait pour un prince. Exagérément fier de son poste de Ministre du **Citron** , il se croyait intouchable de part le réseau d'informateurs qu'il avait constitué, permettant ainsi à Mama de tout savoir, tant sur ses alliés que sur ses ennemis.

Cet imbécile ne comprenait pas que, comme tous ses enfants, il n'était aux yeux de Big Mom qu'un pion que la Yonko plaçait sur son plateau de jeu.

.

Chiffon avait chassé tous ses serviteurs, se retrouvant seule dans sa chambre.

Assise face à sa coiffeuse, elle observait son reflet dans le miroir. Vêtue d'une vaporeuse robe blanche, ses longs cheveux roses relevés en un chignon sophistiqué, elle était presque jolie. Oh, Chiffon savait pertinemment qu'elle ne correspondait pas aux canons de beauté recherchés par les hommes. Sa mère, ses demi-frères et sœurs se plaisaient à lui rappeler qu'elle était une laideur. Mais ainsi apprêtée et coiffée, elle se sentait féminine et... oui, elle se trouvait jolie.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur sa lèvre fendue, à peine cicatrisée trois jours après le coup porté par Big Mom. Et son estomac se glaça douloureusement.

À quoi bon se faire jolie pour un monstre ?

À quoi bon cette comédie pour un mariage sans amour ?

Toute cette mascarade n'était qu'une affaire de politique. Seulement voilà. Mama avait **commandé**. Alors elle s'exécutait. Il était futile de tergiverser.

Chiffon ouvrit son tiroir à maquillage, et entreprit de camoufler tout signe de coups. Il fallait que tout soit parfait. _Sa mère_ avait demandé à ce que tout soit parfait. Les invités, et le futur marié, même s'ils avaient parfaitement conscience de sa situation, ne devaient surtout pas voir de marques, de cicatrices. L'image primait sur tout le reste. _Tyrannie de l'Apparence._ Elle procéda par méthode. D'abord le fond de teint. Puis les différents fards, à joue et à paupières. Ensuite le mascara. Et pour finir, le rouge à lèvres, d'une couleur bien vive pour cacher la cicatrice. La jeune femme était devenue experte dans l'art de transformer un visage grâce aux cosmétiques.

Elle se pinça doucement les lèvres.

Voilà. Jamais personne ne croirait, en voyant ce visage, qu'elle subissait quelconque brutalité.

Chiffon se força à sourire devant le miroir. Oui, elle était jolie ainsi.

Sitôt cette pensée traversa-t-elle son esprit, qu'elle étendit un tissu sur le miroir, faisant disparaître son image. Elle avait pris l'habitude de fuir toute surface réfléchissante, des fois que Brûlée se mette dans l'idée de l'espionner pour mieux la moquer. De toute façon, il était idiot de se complaire sur son apparence.

Dans moins de deux heures, elle serait mariée au monstre.

La jeune femme était restée stoïque devant Limon, refusant de se laisser affecter par ses intimidations. Mais les paroles de son demi-frère étaient revenues hanter ses pensées tard dans la nuit, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil. Elle était restée figée dans son lit au creux de l'obscurité, immobile et silencieuse, sentant la glace envahir progressivement son corps. L'aube l'avait trouvée en proie à la nausée et aux **migraines**.

Chiffon avait grandi en côtoyant la cruauté, avant même que la fuite de Laura ne fasse d'elle une réprouvée au sein de l'équipage. Dès le berceau, Big Mom encourageait les comportements violents chez ses enfants. Et très vite, chacun d'eux se faisait à l'idée d'épouser un jour la personne qui servirait le mieux les intérêts de Mama. De toute façon, ils étaient pour la plupart étrangers à l'amour, et n'éprouvaient donc aucun regret à l'abandonner.

La jeune femme ne s'était jamais fait d'illusions. Son mariage ne serait pas une **bénédiction**. Les contes de fées, ça n'existait pas.

Elle quittait une mère cruelle pour un époux tout aussi cruel. Mais peut-être était-ce là tout ce qu'elle méritait. La violence fleurissait autour d'elle comme de noires pétales, où qu'elle aille. Sans doute était-ce son châtiment, de vivre dans la peur et la douleur...

\- Mademoiselle Chiffon ? demanda la voix fluette d'un serviteur. Il est l'heure.

\- Bien.

.

Le mariage fut un succès total.

L'orchestre symphonique donna une prestation éblouissante. Le banquet fut un véritable chef d'œuvre, succession de plats gourmets s'accordant à la perfection pour le plaisir des plus fins palais. Les invités dansèrent et tournoyèrent dans un décor aussi **mythique** que spectaculaire, et Mama déclara que la fête était la plus réussie entre toutes !

Chiffon, assise dans sa robe blanche à la place d'honneur, juste à côté du monstre, s'assura de maintenir son sourire en place. _La fête la plus réussie... jusqu'à la prochaine._ Big Mom disait toujours cela au cœur des festivités, chaque célébration étant à ses yeux meilleure que la précédente. Il fallait dire que les chefs cuisiniers du château rivalisaient d'ingéniosité et de talent afin de proposer à chaque fois un menu plus festif et renversant pour apaiser l'appétit morbide de la Yonko. Après tout, ils ne devaient leur survie qu'à leur **agilité** culinaire.

Enfin, lorsque la soirée atteignit son point culminant, les mariés furent conduits à la chambre conjugale, pour la consommation de leur union.

La jeune femme se laissa entraîner, s'efforçant d'ignorer les rires et les railleries de Joscarpone et de Myukuru qui lui pinçaient douloureusement les seins à travers son corsage et lui chuchotaient des blagues graveleuses à l'oreille, tout en la poussant dans le couloir. Gorge nouée et boule glacée dans l'estomac, Chiffon peina à dissimuler sa panique et sa répulsion, ses mains tremblant et les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux trop maquillés. Ses demi-sœurs sentirent sa peur et les moqueries redoublèrent.

La mariée fut jetée dans la chambre, ni plus ni moins.

Chiffon rajusta sa traîne d'un geste maladroit tandis que le monstre entrait à son tour dans la pièce à coucher, droit et digne dans son costume sur-mesure.

En toute objectivité, il était laid.

Il était petit, lui arrivant tout juste à l'épaule, avec un ventre bedonnant que même les rayures verticales de son costume ne parvenaient à effiler. Son visage était dur et sévère, ses cheveux noirs plaqués en arrière sur son crâne. Son grand nez avait la forme d'un bec, un chaume grisâtre recouvrait sa lèvre supérieure. Et cette manie de toujours porter le cigare ! Il l'avait gardé tout au long de la cérémonie, ne concédant à s'en séparer que lors du baiser rituel, après l'échange des vœux de mariage.

Un simple frôlement de lèvres, mais Chiffon avait pu sentir sa répugnante odeur de tabac et de vin.

Ayant elle-même un physique disgracieux, la jeune mariée savait qu'elle ne devrait pas juger autrui sur l'apparence, mais le monstre ne lui inspirait que du dégoût et elle redoutait plus que jamais ce qui allait ce produire dans cette chambre.

En théorie, les enfants que Big Mom offrait en mariage étaient tous vierges. Aussi purs et innocents que le jour de leur naissance. Mais les gènes de Mama faussaient bien entendu l'équation. Chiffon savait que nombre de ses demi-frères et sœurs avaient connu le plaisir charnel avant même qu'il ne soit question de les marier, et certains d'entre eux continuaient à voir ailleurs une fois l'anneau passé au doigt. Chiffon avait bien été tentée, elle aussi, mais son manque de confiance en elle, entretenu par les remarques déplaisantes de sa fratrie, l'avait empêchée de sauter le pas.

Brûlée lui avait bien dit, au détour d'un miroir, qu'une laideur comme elle ne pouvait espérer meilleur parti. Mais malgré cela, elle ne parvenait pas à concevoir le moindre désir à l'égard du monstre.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire.

La jeune femme releva brusquement les yeux et le dévisagea. Il venait de refermer la porte derrière lui et d'un geste acéré, la verrouilla. Chiffon déglutit. Derrière le panneau de bois, retentirent les gloussements de ses demi-sœurs. Son tout nouvel époux frappa un coup sec contre la porte dans son dos, un seul.

Les voix graves des hommes du Fire Tank résonnèrent. Il y eut quelques protestations, mais bientôt le silence revint dans le couloir à présent déserté.

Ils étaient seuls.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire, répéta-t-il.

Pas de douceur dans sa voix. Ni de sécheresse.

\- L-le mariage doit être c-con... consommé... bredouilla Chiffon.

\- C'est une union politique, rétorqua le mafioso d'une voix plate. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe dans cette chambre.

\- M-mais...

\- Personne n'a besoin de savoir.

C'était inespéré. Et si elle en était évidemment soulagée, une part d'elle se demandait combien de temps durerait ce répit. Les hommes étaient tous les mêmes. Le pirate n'échappait pas à la règle : il viendrait, tôt ou tard, réclamer son dû.

\- Je vais me changer, déclara-t-il.

Il déplia le paravent rangé contre la grande penderie et se glissa derrière.

Chiffon resta un moment immobile, prise au dépourvue par tant de... _galanterie._ Ce n'est qu'au bruit de la veste du mafioso, jetée en travers du paravent, qu'elle se secoua. Elle s'avança vers la coiffeuse et, avec des gestes mécaniques, entreprit de se démaquiller. Mais alors qu'elle appliquait la lotion sur son visage, elle ne cessait de penser au pirate derrière le paravent. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse agir ainsi. Limon lui avait dressé un portrait si sombre de l'Homme-Forteresse. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, partager sa vie ne serait pas si horrible qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Du moins ne serait-ce pas plus terrible que son quotidien au château de Whole Cake. Elle pourrait bien surmonter cela...

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda soudain la voix du mafioso, dure et froide dans son dos.

Chiffon sursauta et se retourna, surprise de le voir à ses côtés, dans un pyjama beige avec des motifs imprimés de cigares. Elle cligna des yeux devant cette étrange tenue et se figea lorsque le pirate posa la main sur son visage.

Les doigts boudinés glissèrent sur la cicatrice en forme d'étoile sur son front, datant du jour où Mama l'avait surprise dans un couloir et lui avait jeté un vase à la figure. Ils frôlèrent la longue ligne blanche sur sa joue gauche, souvenir de la fois où Joscarpone l'avait poussée dans les escaliers du troisième étage. Ils effleurèrent la marque au coin de son nez, causée par Daifuku un jour de pluie. Enfin, les doigts se posèrent sur sa lèvre fendue trois jours plus tôt.

Le visage sévère du pirate se durcit et un éclat dangereux brilla dans son regard noir.

Chiffon cessa de respirer.

 _Quelle idiote ! Elle aurait du garder son maquillage !_

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

Elle aurait du mentir, inventer une histoire, changer de sujet, faire diversion, nier l'évidence comme elle le faisait si bien, _n'importe quoi_. Tout plutôt que de révéler sa faiblesse à un chien fou.

\- Ma mère.

Sa voix n'avait même pas tremblé. Peut-être était-elle restée muette trop longtemps.

Le mafioso la dévisagea longtemps, silencieux et immobile. Et Chiffon sentit ses entrailles se tordre dans tous les sens. Allait-il enfin lui révéler son vrai visage ? Sa légendaire cruauté allait-elle percer la surface glacée de ses bonnes manières ?

\- Parce que tu ne voulais pas de ce mariage ?

\- Parce que je porte le même visage que celui de ma sœur Laura.

Les lèvres fines et pâles du pirate se crispèrent.

\- Cela ne se reproduira plus.

Il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans sa voix, et pas plus de douceur dans ses gestes. Il n'essayait pas de la réconforter. Il se contentait d'énoncer un fait. Simple, clair, précis. Parfaitement plat. On l'aurait cru désintéressé et ennuyé s'il n'y avait eu cette lueur sombre dans ses yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce mariage n'est peut-être que politique, mais tu es ma femme désormais. Tu m'appartiens. Et je ne tolère pas que l'on blesse ce qui m'appartient.

Chiffon demeura muette. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'offusquer de sa possessivité bassement matérialiste, se réjouir de la protection qu'il semblait lui promettre, ou bien s'inquiéter qu'il s'en prenne directement à Big Mom.

Le mafioso lui évita ce choix difficile, se détournant sans un mot de plus et allant se coucher du côté droit du lit. La jeune femme, troublée, resta assise à sa coiffeuse, effleurant du bout des doigts sa lèvre fendue. Mais le contact rugueux de la cicatrice ne lui évoquait plus le visage furieux de Mama, ni les insultes quotidiennes de sa fratrie, ni le manque viscéral de sa sœur jumelle.

Non, elle n'avait plus en tête que les paroles de son nouveau mari, et le toucher râpeux de ses doigts boudinés sur son visage.

Après un certain temps - elle ne saurait dire s'il s'agissait de secondes, de minutes ou d'heures - elle se leva et se glissa à son tour derrière le paravent. Chiffon retira sa longue robe blanche, aux volants vaporeux et aux nœuds de satin, avec presque une sensation de regret dans le ventre. Elle enfila son pyjama rose à motifs imprimés de fraises et se coucha, prenant toutefois garde à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun contact physique entre elle et le pirate.

Elle lui tourna le dos, se réfugiant de son côté du lit, trop consciente de la présence masculine à ses côtés, troublée et agitée, mais étrangement nullement effrayée.

.

 _Un an plus tard._

Bege n'avait rien du prince charmant.

Pourtant, elle n'aurait pu espérer meilleur mariage, même dans ses **rêves** les plus fous.

Son époux déposa délicatement Pez, tout juste endormi, dans son berceau. Chiffon se pressa contre son mari pour observer l'enfant endormi. Il ne quittait plus le chapeau de cow-boy que son père lui avait offert la semaine dernière et il suçotait doucement sa tétine en forme de cigare - cadeau que Chiffon avait fait à Bege, pour lui annoncer sa grossesse. Le pirate lui serra tendrement la main, sans quitter leur fils du regard. Fagoté dans un pyjama écru aux motifs imprimés de cigares et de fraises, le bébé sommeillait paisiblement.

\- Laissons-le dormir, souffla la jeune femme.

Son mari acquiesça et ils quittèrent silencieusement la chambre d'enfant. Bege referma la porte derrière eux, avec une douceur presque étonnante pour un pirate de sa trempe.

Chiffon savait qu'il y avait une certaine cruauté chez Bege, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Big Mom. Le capitaine du Fire Tank n'hésiterait pas une seconde à tuer l'un de ses hommes, à le soumettre à la torture ou à l'abandonner en pleine mer. Les étrangers n'avaient pas droit à plus de clémence, tout au contraire. Ils étaient nombreux à avoir péri de la main du pirate. Bege ne lui avait jamais caché le sang qui teintait ses phalanges.

Mais chaque acte de barbarie était calculé à l'avance et motivé par un raisonnement logique. Chiffon ne comprenait pas toujours la logique derrière les actes de son époux, mais elle savait qu'il y en avait une.

Bege exécrait la violence gratuite.

Il s'était fait un nom dans la piraterie en tuant chaque capitaine rencontré depuis qu'il avait pris la mer, mais il n'avait jamais posé le doigt sur aucun membre d'équipage. Il avait décimé les chefs mafieux qui lui faisaient autrefois de l'ombre, mais il n'avait jamais blessé aucun de leurs subordonnés. Il avait orchestré la mise à mort de chiens et de chats, dès son plus jeune âge, pour acquérir au plus tôt la crainte et le respect qui lui éviteraient d'avoir à décapiter des enfants à peine plus vieux que lui.

Alors oui, par bien des aspects, Bege était un pirate violent, sadique envers ses ennemis, et avide du sang des traîtres. Mais c'était aussi un homme d'honneur.

Il plaçait la famille au dessus de tout. Faire parti de l'équipage du Fire Tank, c'était faire parti du Clan.

Certes Bege, tout comme Big Mom, ne tolérait ni l'incompétence ni la trahison, faisant de la loyauté une loi souveraine, et punissant la traîtrise avec une violence parfois démesurée. Mais lui, ne considérait pas ses hommes comme de vulgaires pions. Oh, il n'avait rien du gentil capitaine qui vient offrir son épaule pour pleurer ou qui distribue des paroles de réconfort comme des friandises. Cependant, il jugeait être de son devoir d'assurer la sécurité et les besoins de son équipage. Et cela payait. Chiffon avait eu maintes occasions d'observer le dévouement des hommes envers leur capitaine.

Il y avait là une véritable fraternité, motivée par le respect et l'estime, bien éloignée de la dévotion teintée de peur et de contrainte qu'inspirait Big Mom. Pour cette raison, Chiffon tenait la certitude que Bege l'emporterait sur la Yonko.

En à peine quelques mois, la jeune femme avait cerné les intentions de son mari.

Que ce soit à West Blue ou sur GrandLine, Bege avait affronté chaque ennemi s'interposant sur son chemin, sans jamais plier. Peu importe que l'adversaire soit plus puissant, plus vicieux, mieux équipé ou plus nombreux, le mafioso trouvait toujours le moyen de parvenir à ses fins, quitte à emprunter une route détournée ou à user de duperie. Bege était un calculateur et un fin stratège. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à la Yonko, il avait presque immédiatement cédé, acceptant d'épouser une femme qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vu.

\- Tu n'as accepté de t'allier à Big Mom que pour mieux la trahir ? avait demandé Chiffon un soir, dans le silence et la chaude obscurité de leur chambre.

Bege n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas nié. Ce qui, en soi, était déjà une réponse. Au bout de quelques minutes, le pirate avait glissé sa main sur le ventre rebondi de la jeune femme, caressant sa peau tendue par la grossesse.

\- Désolé, cela te met dans une position inconfortable...

\- Non ! l'avait aussitôt coupé Chiffon. Toi, et notre enfant à venir, êtes la seule famille qui compte pour moi.

Bege s'était serré contre elle, les doigts douloureusement crispés dans son dos. Il n'avait que trop conscience des persécutions que sa femme avait vécu au sein de l'équipage de Big Mom, avant qu'ils ne se marient. Cependant, Chiffon partageait avec eux le même sang, le même passé.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- La seule que je considère comme ma famille, c'est Laura. Et elle est partie depuis bien longtemps. Je t'aiderais à vaincre Big Mom. Je ne veux pas rester liée à ces monstres plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Elle avait vu Bege sourire dans la semi-obscurité, et avait cessé d'avoir peur.

Le capitaine du Fire Tank avait tenu sa promesse. Ni Big Mom, ni aucun de ses demi-frères et sœurs n'avaient plus jamais levé la main sur elle. Il y avait encore eu des remarques narquoises, des insultes tout juste voilées et des regards moqueurs, surtout au début. Mais Chiffon avait appris à ne plus en tenir compte. Aujourd'hui, elle ne les voyait même plus. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle pouvait se regarder dans un miroir sans culpabilité.

\- Tu me préfères avec ou sans maquillage ? avait-elle demandé à Bege, peu de temps après leur mariage.

\- Sans, avait-il aussitôt répondu, sans la moindre hésitation ni le moindre doute.

Elle l'avait dévisagé, sans comprendre. Sans être défiguré, son visage portait pourtant les marques des attentions particulières de sa famille. Ça n'était que de petites cicatrices, à peine visibles, mais le regard de Chiffon butait irrémédiablement sur chacune d'entre elles, à chaque fois qu'elle s'observait dans une glace. Elle les faisait adroitement disparaître sous son épais maquillage, mais les stigmates semblaient toujours brûler sous sa peau, comme des gyrophares signalant sa faiblesse et sa laideur.

Devant son trouble, Bege s'était expliqué :

\- Je ne veux pas d'artifices entre nous. Nous n'avons pas choisi ce mariage. Alors décidons ensemble de ce que nous en ferons.

Le pirate était venu se blottir contre elle, glissant ses mains sur taille avec ce mélange de retenue et d'ardeur qui la mettait toujours en émoi. Il avait caressé ses longs cheveux roses et lui avait soufflé à l'oreille _« Tu es belle »_. Après quoi, ils avaient fait l'amour comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait jusque là, et Chiffon se plaisait à croire que c'était cette nuit-là qu'ils avaient conçu Pez.

.

Une fois dans le couloir, Bege referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui et sortit un cigare qu'il alluma. Cela ne dérangeait plus Chiffon. En fait, elle avait même appris à apprécier l'odeur piquante de ses cigares. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, appréciant son goût de fumée et de vin rouge.

\- Father ! s'exclama Vito en apparaissant au bout du couloir.

\- Pas si fort ! grinça Bege.

\- Tu essayes de réveiller Pez, ou quoi ? gronda Chiffon.

\- Pardon, Madame.

Vito leva les mains en signe d'excuse et les rejoignit sur la pointe des pieds. De là où elle était, Chiffon aperçut le sourire discret de Bege. Elle savait que ça l'amusait de voir ses hommes la craindre presque autant qu'ils le craignaient, lui.

\- Pekoms vous attend, Father, chuchota Vito. Le navire de Big Mom est prêt à partir pour Dressrosa.

\- J'arrive.

Vito acquiesça avant de repartir, toujours sur la pointe des pieds.

Bege se tourna vers sa femme. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler. Elle savait qu'il serait prudent et qu'il reviendrait au plus vite. Il savait qu'elle l'attendrait en veillant sur leur fils et leur équipage.

Un sourire, un dernier baiser, et il se mit en route.


End file.
